


A Cold Day in 1945

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Series: Stucky Ficlets [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crying, Crying Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame fix it, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy and together, Hurt, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, I have fixed this time travel shit, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-World War II, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve doesnt' go back in time all this never happens, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Steve never becomes Captain America, Bucky comes home from the war, and they are together as they should be.





	A Cold Day in 1945

**Author's Note:**

> So. Endgame. Yup. There are no real spoilers but I fixed this shit. Steve Rogers never becomes Captain America, Bucky comes home from the war safe and sound and all is right with the world and our boys are together. Enjoy!

            The war had ended in September but Steve knew better, he wasn’t going to see Bucky until probably Christmas. He wasn’t wrong. He received three letters since then, words that promised they’d pick up just where they left off. 

            And so here he was at the train station, bracing against the cold wind that whipped around the boxcars and train tracks with ease.

            He shivered, already shaking, but he was convinced it wasn’t entirely from the cold.

            Bucky was coming home.

            Home.

            Finally, after all this time, he would be home.

            Steve then felt a surge of anxiety fill his stomach.

            What if things weren’t the same? What if Bucky had been changed?

            What if? What if? What if?

            What if he wasn’t enough anymore?

            They had admitted feelings to one another that last night before he shipped out. They’d made love fast and messy, nothing that could be described as articulate or even smooth. They’d swallowed each other up in every respect.

            Grappling, holding on, flesh against flesh, their kisses frantic and as they both came together Steve cried. He would admit it now that he’d done such a thing and Bucky had been everything that was caring, tender, beautiful, kissing away his tears as he sobbed and begged him not to leave.

            But Bucky had left, had to, they’d both been planning on this for months.

            Now things were different. Again, messy, possibly complicated even though Bucky had kissed him on the mouth, gave that signature cocky smile and said _“Don’t you worry baby-doll, gonna knock them Nazis on their asses and I’ll be home before you know it.”_

            A year and a half later and he was coming home.

 

            As the train came into the station, adding to the power of the breeze already dead set on eating through Steve’s clothes, there Bucky was. Stepping out with about a hundred other guys but Steve only had eyes for Bucky.

            He looked just as gorgeous as he had the day he left Brooklyn, albeit a little tired around his eyes, his pallor a little worse for wear. But Steve could fix that, he was convinced he could. There were squeals of delight from countless women, all dressed in their best, bonnets, heels, the whole nine yards.

            For he and Bucky that didn’t matter.

            Bucky locked eyes with Steve and Steve suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to burst into tears. Then he was doing just that, no matter how hard he tried to keep it tight and in control in his chest. It was almost to the point where he worried his asthma would come into play, thankfully God was on his side that day and as Bucky surged forward, gathered him up in his arms and gave him a twirl, and his breathing managed to stay even and smooth.

            However, he couldn’t stop the blubbering.

            Shamelessly he cried into Bucky’s shoulder, and the nature of the train station was in such an uproar of happiness as countless men returned from chaos, no one gave them a second glance.

            “Baby-doll,” Bucky whispered against the soft shell of his ear and Steve trembled in all the ways he dreamed he would when Bucky would return. “Don’t cry, sweetheart. I’m right here. We’re here. Together, finally, Jesus, I can’t even tell you how much I’ve missed you.”

            Steve simply shook his head, only clutching tighter as though Bucky might slip through his fingers right there on the platform. The ugliness was over, they were finally together, like Bucky said, but he just couldn’t calm down.

            “Baby,” Bucky said again, pulling away to wipe tears from his eyes with both thumbs, his face going minutely serious for a moment as he looked around at the crowd. “Let’s get this somewhere private, huh? Come on.”

            Bucky slung an arm around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple with a fervor that even surprised Steve. He just couldn’t bring himself to care as he secured his fingers in the back of Bucky’s uniform.

 

            As they entered the apartment, Bucky threw his luggage at the mouth of their home, Steve went first, heart still hammering but he’d gotten his tears under control.

            With the click of the front door Steve turned, took another deep breath, “I got stuff for…” but he was swiftly cut off by warm lips. Bucky hurried into his space, nearly lifting him off the worn wood floor of their apartment, kissing him absolutely breathless. He moaned loud and muffled.

            Steve locked his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and held tight, opening up his mouth for Bucky, as the kiss deepened he felt his knees buckle. Bucky held him up, nipping and licking his way into his mouth before wandering those kisses to the corner of his mouth, his jaw, and the softness of his throat leaving hickies no doubt.

            “Oh honey,” Bucky hummed, “I missed you so goddamn much, the way you smell, they way you feel, fuck,” he was untucking Steve’s dress shirt from his slacks with practiced ease, pressing his palms to naked flesh and then just holding on.

            Swaying. Back and forth like a metronome.

            “Buck…” Steve shuddered, at this point they were cheek to cheek.

            Bucky didn’t say anything, simply tapped the back of Steve’s thighs, and Steve knew better from the last time they were together, he did a bit of a jump and wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist.

            Bucky removed his hat from his head, tossing it aside and held on, both hands underneath his bottom as they both stumbled into the bedroom. As Bucky held tight Steve felt safe enough to already start unbuttoning the silver buttons of his uniform, he didn’t even realize how frantic it was until Bucky was helping.

            Steve felt the worn mattress against his back, Bucky pulled away as he shed his clothes quickly, already down to his undergarments and Steve’s mind was swimming so fast he wasn’t even sure when he’d had the time to do such a thing.

            Not that he minded, Bucky was more defined, not as pale as he thought, Summers there were hot and brutal and it was showing now. His skin was almost tawny, freckled, his big hands splayed against Steve’s heaving chest. Steve ran his hands over the sinewy expanse of Bucky’s back and pulled him forward.

            “Been thinking about this every second I was on that train,” Bucky huffed, rolling over and pulling Steve on top and tugging at his clothes, suspenders past his slender shoulders. He was sure the buttons were torn but he couldn’t care less. He shed his own clothes, usually he was self-conscious about being naked in any way shape or form, but not now.

            “I got stuff…” Steve gasped as Bucky’s hand slipped down past his waist and cupped his ass with both hands.

            For the first time Bucky stilled, “Honey, you sure about that?”

            “More sure than I’ve ever been about anything in my whole goddamn life…”

            “Look at you,” Bucky grinned, “All mouthy and everything…” but his smirk was cut short when Steve undulated his hips, catching just the right angle where their groins met.

            By the time Bucky’s fingers were wandering to his entrance, carefully lubed, and pressing in Steve felt the tears threatening once more. This was all real, he was here, alive, not missing limbs, and all Steve’s.

            “Stevie, baby-doll, stay with me, it’s okay,” Bucky soothed, fingers inside, one, then two, and searching, his other hand smoothing down the small of his back as Steve kissed along the expanse of Bucky’s hot throat, pulse thumping like mad.

            “I’m here,” Steve gulped, nodding, “I’m ready…” he lined Bucky up himself, lowering himself and in an achingly slow, calculated series of adjustments Bucky was inside and he felt so full and whole and nothing else in the world mattered.

            Steve arched his back as Bucky brushed that perfect spot deep inside, something he only heard rumored as the male ‘hot spot’.  Bucky had a grip on his forearms and Steve pushed upwards, spreading his legs and locking his knees around Bucky’s hips.

            “Fuck Stevie!” Bucky cried out, the only leverage he had was to hold onto Steve’s bucking hips.

            “Close Buck…” Steve whined, his vision already going white-washed.

            “Go, go, close too…” Bucky panted, his hands never ceasing to touch, caress and massage the flesh of his thighs, up and over his trim chest, teasing over pink dusted nipples.

            Steve couldn’t help himself, even as he rode Bucky, head falling back and feeling almost out of control, he fell forward, locking his body around Bucky and kissing him frantically.

            “Bucky, Buck, honey, fuck…” Steve rambled, closing his legs and no doubt milking Bucky dry as he felt the release between them. As he climaxed he went a little dizzy and Bucky only held him closer as he did so.

            Bucky was still inside him as he whispered, “Baby-doll, Stevie, we’re okay. Safe…together…I’m here, never leaving you again.”

            Stupid tears were spilling from his cheeks into the hollow of the other man’s shoulders as Bucky continued to murmur sweet sentiments that everything was okay, nothing was wrong, or lost, or dead.

            At some point Steve realized that Bucky was rolling him over, onto the bed, carefully pulling out and kissing along his naked shoulders, the hollow of his throat, “Take a breath sweetheart…”

            “Sorry,” Steve took a thankfully deep breath.

            “Nothin’ to apologize for,” he felt the grin against his throat, his tongue running along the purple bruises along every inch of flesh Bucky could reach.

            “I just can’t believe you’re here…” Steve began, and then fell silent, as he slumped against Bucky’s chest.

            “Me either…but damn am I glad I am…” Bucky spoke softly, trailing his fingers up and down Steve’s spine, sneaking upwards to brush away the tears that were still dampening Steve’s cheeks.

            “Didn’t mean to get all…mushy…” Steve frowned, still too spent to lift his head.

            “You kiddin’ me darlin? After what I’ve seen…I’ll take all the mushy you can dish out…”

            They went quiet for a few measured seconds before Steve wet his lips and pushed up against Bucky’s chest just enough to make eye contact. “I had dinner planned too…” he couldn’t help but laugh as he looked down at the smiling nature of Bucky’s mouth.

            “So, dinner and a show, huh? ‘Cept I got it the other way around,” Bucky grinned, bending upwards and kissing Steve stupid once more.

            Steve rolled his eyes, it wasn’t hard to. “How about a shower…” he pecked his cheek, “get us cleaned up,” he kissed the corner of one eye, before settling over his spit wet lips, “And then we’ll eat actual food. I know enough from your letters that you haven’t had a decent meal in forever.”

            Bucky sobered, eyes and mouth going soft, tired, the honesty screaming from his features now that the mask had dropped. “Yeah, good meal would be nice. And sleep…fuck sweetheart, missed sleepin’ next to you.”

            Steve managed a full exhale that calmed his mind. “I did too…haven’t slept a decent night since you left,” he nuzzled his throat, inhaling the aftershave he found there and the month worth of fears began to settle, slowly but surely.

 

            They cleaned up, both dressed in pajamas, and Bucky looked more at home now that he was completely out of his uniform. They’d eaten and as Steve washed dishes in the sink as Bucky was fiddled with the record player.

            “Oh sweetheart, when did you get the new records? This one can’t have been out for more than a month or so.” He held up the record sleeve that read _It’s Been A Long, Long Time._

“That’s an understatement,” Bucky winked, as he set the record down onto the turn table.

            Steve almost asked ‘what was an understatement’ but then as the music filled the apartment he realized what he meant and was smiling despite the melancholy nature of the song.

            “You owe me a dance, you owe me lots of dances,” Bucky’s voice arrived over his shoulder, removing his hands from the dishwater, his fingertips gliding down his forearms, “This can wait until later, hell, not even tomorrow, try the end of the week.”

            As he swayed them, back and forth, his hips flush against Steve’s, he felt his heart bounce and the smile on his face was unavoidable. He pressed his body back against Bucky’s and grabbed for the dish towel hanging on the stove handle. He turned around with the help of Bucky doing just that and pulled him into the living room.

            Bucky tugged him even closer until they were chest to chest, he reached down and lifted Steve’s arms up and placed them around his shoulders and began to rock them back and forth in a lazy semblance of a slow dance. Steve knew it was only an excuse to be close, not that he minded. Bucky even slid his hands up Steve’s shirt, making sure they were connected by flesh.

            “Every minute I was out there,” Bucky spoke low and careful, in that husky way that made Steve melt inside. “Every minute…all I could think of was making my way home to you. Every bullet I dodged…God…Stevie I just…I’m sorry I was gone for so long and…”

            “Shhh,” Steve managed to push over the thickness of his tongue, burying his face in the soft crook of Bucky’s throat, “Nothin’ to apologize for, like you said earlier, we’re here…together…nothing else matters.”

            They both went quiet again, the music playing on, it would be these glowing, in the moment hours that would place a glazed view on the world just a little while longer. Where they didn’t have to worry about who would hear, or see, or think.

            Right now, it was simply just the two of them and nothing more.

            They swayed back and forth, much like they had done with so many girls to put up a front. To make the world believe they were something they weren’t. To stay safe and out of sight.

            “If I could,” Bucky exhaled near silently, just barely above the cusp of a whisper, “I would have danced all my dances with you. Every single damn one. Here, now, forever.”

            Steve felt his chest hitch for the millionth time that evening, but he felt warm within every inch of his body. “I know honey.” He rested his ear against Bucky’s chest as they continued the dance, it was a marking of something important, he and Bucky, together forever.

            “Ya know,” and he could hear Bucky swallow, “I’d marry you in a heartbeat if I could…ya know that, don’t ya baby-doll?”

            Steve clenched his eyes shut tight and nuzzled closer, threading his fingers through Bucky’s mussed, dark hair, playing with the strands at the nap of his neck. “Me too. In a heartbeat.”

            The snow began to fall outside, heavy, soft, perfect, closing them inside of this untouchable world where nothing could break through and sully and mess. And if the world fell around them? Well hell, they’d do it together.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, these babies need it!


End file.
